1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to foldable supports, and particularly, to a foldable support for supporting a portable computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computing devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers can perform complex tasks and become almost indispensable for many people. It is convenient and becoming more necessary to provide a foldable support that can provide an appropriate orientation for such portable computing devices.